


Elemental

by Margaret Ann (Manderson)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manderson/pseuds/Margaret%20Ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ode to Thor in the form of a "paradelle"--a type of poetry where the final two lines of each stanza contain rearrangements of the words from lines 1 and 3 and the final stanza is all of the words rearranged into a conclusion.</p>
<p>This comes from my first poetry collection, More Than Grammar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elemental

A bolt of lightning flashes across the sky!  
A bolt of lightning flashes across the sky!  
A roared cry echoes through the night—  
A roared cry echoes through the night—  
Through a lightning cry a bolt  
Roared across the echoed night!

Down slams the sparkling hammer!  
Down slams the sparkling hammer!  
A thunderous sound felling trees—  
A thunderous sound felling trees—  
Felling down trees a sparkling sound  
Slams the thunderous hammer!

Up rises the golden god!  
Up rises the golden god!  
Crackling electric, a cloud—  
Crackling electric, a cloud—  
The golden, electric cloud rises  
Up, crackling: a god!

The lightning god slams down  
A thunderous cry rises through the trees  
The roared sound sparkling golden  
Up across a cloud of flashes  
Echoes the electric hammer  
A crackling— the felling bolt!


End file.
